


【VD】ICECREAM LOVER

by Zopsimonin115C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, pussy蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zopsimonin115C/pseuds/Zopsimonin115C
Summary: 夏天与周末，还有……
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	【VD】ICECREAM LOVER

**Author's Note:**

> *是送给自己的18岁生日礼物  
> *Pussy蛋/肉很少且不太好吃/注意避雷  
> *第一次写文，若有什么不好的请见谅，还请多多指教  
> *顺便祝VD夫妇复婚一周年快乐

今年的夏天的确热的要死，所以所以最近刚完成了一个大活儿的dante又能找个理由光明正大地给自己放假。  
要么是最近委托收到的酬金多了好多，要么最近是遇上什么特价促销了，否则vergil根本想不到dante为什么要买一大堆冰淇淋带回事务所，虽然现在事务所的冰箱好像有点不太好使的样子。反正对于vergil来说只要dante开心就好，反正在他看来自己的弟弟永远是那么天真烂漫，且愚蠢（  
dante冲凉后直接只穿了一条短裤，拿起一杯草莓圣代坐在沙发上，又接着说到：“夏天就要窝在家里吃冰淇淋吹风扇才对嘛。”旁边的vergil看都不看他一眼，专心致志地看着他手里的书。  
“哎呦所以你真的不吃一口吗老哥？”  
“不吃”  
虽然他现在嘴上这么说，其实他还是很想尝试一下这冰淇淋到底是什么味道的，于是他半信半疑地挖了一勺放进嘴里细细品尝，柔软的冰淇淋和酸甜可口的草莓酱相互融合，味道丰富不会太过甜腻，里面冰凉柔和的口感给人一种放松的感觉，烦躁的心情也舒缓了不少。  
正当vergil缓过神来的时候，dante早就故意含了一大口草莓圣代，趁着刚刚融化的时候吻住vergil， 缓缓地度进vergil的口腔，吻得直到喘不上气了才分开。  
“原来你还是很好这口嘛。”接着dante用余光撇了一眼桌子继续说到，“啊……我想我知道该怎么处理化掉的冰淇淋了，vergil。”说着dante拿起一盒化掉的香草冰激凌，接着故意倾洒在自己身上，一脸挑衅的看着vergil。起初还有些抗拒的vergil也舔了一口他身上的冰淇淋，或许是因为这个味道是如此的美味，从开始温柔的舔舐，再到吮吸，再到粗暴地啃咬，尽管在身上留了不少痕迹，被他压在下面的dante倒是很享受，甚至还有点儿意犹未尽。  
“看来比起吃冰淇淋你更想把我‘吃掉’，对么？vergil？”此时vergil的下体早就起了反应，只好掏出巨根对准dnte开始缓慢插入，而此时dante的下半身早就湿漉漉的，似乎为了这一刻的到来已经等了好久。紧接着verigil开始缓缓地把巨根缓缓地插入dante的体内，dante也在配合他缓慢移动，随着内壁夹得越来越紧，抽插的速度越来越快，渐渐深入直到子宫口，二人同时达到了高潮，带着发泄的情绪释放在dante的体内。  
在这之后，他们抱着对方躺在沙发上睡了一会儿，之后，nero正拿着两打冰汽水回到事务所时发了躺在沙发上姿势“怪异”的二人。  
“卧槽，你们在干嘛？！”  
“没什么，刚才冰淇淋化了不小心洒在我身上,vergil只是在帮我清理一下而已。”  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *写着写着连我觉得羞耻(*´_ゝ｀)


End file.
